Dissociative Disorder
by istharneko
Summary: "Tan sólo una mujer más por destrozar, por volver fría como la sangre de un anfibio". KakaSaku Rape


**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

**Nota:** Tabla simbólica para la comunidad _"30 vicios"_ de LJ.

**Advertencia:** Violencia, Rape, etc.

* * *

**Dissociative Disorder**

* * *

_La crueldad, lejos de ser un vicio, es el primer sentimiento que imprime en nosotros la naturaleza._

Marqués de Sade

* * *

**1.** Acto

Sakura no sabía lo que hacía en esa habitación; no lo comprendía en absoluto. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel hombre destrozándola con la mirada, haciéndola sentir la persona más miserable e inmunda sobre la tierra.

Era la otra cara de Hatake Kakashi, la faz oculta de la Luna.

Su carcelero, su pesadilla: sus ojos eran como hierro fundido, una simple mirada bastaba para revivir en ella los horribles sueños de violencia sexual de los que era presa cuando él estaba presente y la sumía en su atemorizante _genjutsu_.

Cuando acababa llorando y suplicando solía calmarla diciéndole que aquello no era real, que debía de dejar de ser una niña llorona y egoísta. Que por algo la estaba entrenando especialmente a ella —no a espaldas de la Hokage—, como siempre Sakura había deseado. ¡Ah, aquella niña sumida a sus deseos, aquella aprendiz de médico puesta en sus manos! Le había creído un santo y él sabía muy bien que no lo era. ¡Oh, no! Podía ser muy malo si quería. Su Sharingan era capaz de sumirla en una fantasía de terror de la que no era capaz de salir...

"_Sus labios tomaban aquellos delicados con fiereza, haciéndolos sangrar, robándoles su virginidad. Bajo sus manos esa chiquilla suplicaba que parase, pero el entrenamiento ahora no tenía vuelta atrás". _

"_¡Kakashi—sensei… pare!"_

"_Sus lastimeros sollozos eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa a aquel torturador nato. Estaba tan acostumbrado que podía pensar en ello como algo natural. Aquellos ojos verdes rogaban porque no la violase; sus gritos no decían lo contrario. Sin embargo, él le arrancaba la ropa sin reparo, en el mismo callejón oscuro. Siempre el mismo hombre sin piedad; siempre el Kunai oprimiéndole el pescuezo. _

_"Tan sólo una mujer más por destrozar, por volver fría como la sangre de un anfibio. Era su trabajo. Ninjas al fin y al cabo; eso es lo que hacían: vivir sin humanidad"._

"_Kakashi—sensei… yo creía en… usted" Boqueaba entre sollozos, con la mirada enloquecida. Queriendo liberarse de las manos de su captor. Pero él no pararía hasta obtener lo que quería._

Cada vez que le sumía en su Genjutsu ella olvidaba quién era. En su mente sólo cabía la realidad de aquella agresión. Ideas de la Hokage. Entrenamiento especial para chicas. Volverse fría ante la violación. Verlo como el simple apareamiento, no caer ante ningún enemigo.

"_Sus piernas eran separadas con violencia pese a su resistencia por mantenerlas cerradas, su alma rota en mil pedazos al sentir desgajadas sus partes bajas. Le robaban todo y ella no hacía nada. El sentimiento de asco era indescriptible. Pero algo en su mente, la voz de la conciencia diciéndole que se mantuviera tranquila, la sacó de su llanto y sonrió; sonrió sádicamente"._

"_Le odio" Frialdad, inhumanidad, un aura de violencia a su alrededor mientras aquel acto cruel se cometía "Siga con lo que hace; pronto lo pagará, aunque mis manos se manchen de su sangre"._

"_No supo cómo, su odio la impulsó a cometer un acto ilícito. Le arrebató el Kunai a su captor y lo sostuvo en alto no sin dificultad. Con un rápido movimiento, le rebanó el cuello a la ilusión que era su maestro. Cuando la sangre bañó sus pechos descubiertos y los ojos de su maestro se salieron de sus órbitas por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar soltar una risa demente"._

Kakashi Hatake sonrió satisfecho, liberándola de aquella fantasía. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, la inocencia seguía allí, pero como pudo notar, ahora estaba cubierta por una capa de negrura que no se disipaba.

Le acarició el cabello y el rostro, pero ella no reaccionó.

—Eres una buena alumna, Sakura—chan.

Mientras hacía esto, Kakashi Hatake no vio el reflejo del Kunai en las manos de su alumna, escondido mañosamente tras su espalda.

* * *

**Nota:** A un capítulo de terminar mi otro KakaSaku, os traigo esta historia, dedicada para todas las personas que me han seguido en la anterior. Son una serie de drabbles de todo tipo de géneros que quizá tengan más un tinte masoquista, loco, demente, etc. No prometo nada, pero espero que os gusten mientras los voy escribiendo y publicando (se aceptan pedidos e ideas). Bueno, ¡abrazos y saludos para todas/os!

_Isthar~_


End file.
